The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Photinia×fraseri, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Bourfrits’. ‘Bourfrits’ is a new cultivar of deciduous shrub for use as a landscape plant.
The new cultivar of Photinia was derived from a controlled cross made by the inventor using self-pollination of Photinia ‘Red Robin’ (not patented) in 1994 at his nursery in Borderez Sur Lechez, France. The inventor lined out the resulting seedlings in a trial bed and ‘Bourfrits’ was selected as unique by the inventor in summer of 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished using terminal stem cuttings by the inventor in in Borderez Sur Lechez, France in summer of 1997. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.